The Kaiser's Experiment
by Salamon2
Summary: Okay, before the Kimeramon episodes but after Cody recieves the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Here we find out that the Kaiser has a few more tricks up his sleeve, other than Kimeramon. Uploaded Chapter 2.
1. What has Ken done?

The Kaiser's Experiment  
  
What has Ken done?  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wormmon, I need the part for this stupid ray gun to work!" said Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor  
  
"Hold on... here it is master..." said Wormmon bringing the piece to his master.  
  
"Good..." said the Digimon Emperor who then put the device into the ray gun and said "With this I shall make those children bow down and worship me!"  
  
"What will it do to them?" asked Wormmon  
  
"You pathetic thing wouldn't understand!!" shouted Ken kicking his partner to the side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has anyone noticed that we haven't met up with Ken yet?" asked Yolei as the group went to work destroying control spires; she rode on top of Halsemon  
  
"Yeah, it's strange, usually he'd at least send a Digimon to stop us... but today he's strangely quiet..." said T.K. from Pegasusmon.  
  
"Hey, no news is good news" said Davis from atop Raidramon.  
  
"Not necessarily..." said Kari from Nerfertimon. And Kari's words suddenly came true as suddenly the earth shook and up from the ground came a humungous grey metal platform. "I hate it when I'm right..." said Kari as a holographic projection appeared on the platform.  
  
"I challenge you five children to a tournament battle here on this platform, whoever wins the battle will never enter the Digital World again... agreed?" asked the Emperor  
  
The five Digidestined looked at each other for a moment and then nodded and they all agreed. Within five seconds the holograph disappeared and Ken appeared on the back of WereGarurumon, under his control with the use of a dark spire.  
  
"Also if you children win, you can have your friend back!" said the Emperor motioning to the WereGarurumon.  
  
"YOU CAPTURED GABUMON!" yelled the Digidestined.  
  
"What do you expect me to do when my Agumon plan falls through?" asked the Digimon Emperor angrily. He then said "Send out your best fighter... and you can now Digivolve naturally..." said the Digimon Emperor.  
  
The group seemed stunned for a second but then discussed amongst themselves what they thought.  
  
"It seems too good to be true... he lets us choose who he wants to battle... and lets us naturally Digivolve... something here is not right... I say he's up to something..." said T.K.  
  
"Well no one asked for your opinion!" said Davis  
  
"Will you two stop it!" said Yolei before T.K. could reply.  
  
"Can we send out more than one Digimon?" asked Kari  
  
"No, you have only one chance to beat WereGarurumon... and the other Digimon aren't allowed to digivolve if an attack comes towards your group..." said the Emperor  
  
"Well, there are the restrictions..." said Cody  
  
All of a sudden while the others started talking, Davis made Veemon armor Digivolve to Flamedramon.  
  
"DAVIS! What are you doing!" shouted Yolei  
  
"Flamedramon can handle this guy..." said Davis overconfidently.  
  
(A/N: I know Davis isn't that thick and rash, but let's just pretend so for the sake of moving on in the story)  
  
"But both Gatomon and Patamon can both digivolve to the same level that WereGarurumon is!" said T.K.  
  
"So what? Angemon could never beat him, even if he could fly!" said Davis (A/N: Remember he saw Angemon already)  
  
"Angemon can go one level higher you thick idiot!" shouted T.K.  
  
"But what about the fact that we don't have our crests?" asked Kari  
  
"Gatomon digivolved in the Dark World without one..." said T.K. but Kari wasn't so sure it was under normal circumstances.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a thick idiot!" said Davis (A/N: T.K.'s and Kari's lines are said as Davis' rage surges until he says his say), and he tackles T.K., and so a fight amongst the two broke out.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Yolei, as both girls tried to stop the heated battle between the two boys, Cody also tried to help. The Digimon just watched clueless on why they would fight over a silly subject. Flamedramon was knocked to the ground with one blow from WereGarurumon. The Emperor saw his chance.  
  
"Perfect... I thought they would just fight about which Digimon was the strongest, but they also are fighting about whom the biggest idiot is... both amusing to watch, but first, to business..." mumbled Ken to himself, and he pulled out the ray gun and aimed it for the Digidestined and shot them. The blue laser hit the Digidestined and suddenly they all felt sleepy and dropped right where they were immediately. The Digimon ran for their partners but Ken sent out the Dark Spirals and caught them all.  
  
"More pets... Wormmon call Airdramon..." said Ken and Wormmon did so but worriedly looked at the Digidestined as they took off Ken's new Digimon all traveling behind them.  
  
'What has Ken done?' thought Wormmon 


	2. What's happening to my body?

The Kaiser's Experiment  
  
What's happening to my body?!  
  
By Salamon2 Salamon2: Ahh... inspiration at last...  
  
Salamon: You haven't worked on this for a while...  
  
Salamon2: Yeah, but now I'm done this chapter... enjoy!  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. awoke, he felt a weird aching in all of his joints, but besides that he felt normal, whatever the Digimon Emperor had tried to do had probably failed. He noticed he was the first to get up, and that the moon not visible above the group. T.K. all of a sudden noticed his partner was missing; he looked through the black night, unable to see an inch in front of his face. But he found no evidence of his partner. Just then a memory flashed before his eyes, the Emperor holding Patamon and putting a Dark Spiral on him.  
  
"NO!" shouted T.K. as though it was happening all over again, in front of him.  
  
"Huh? T.K.?" asked a groggy voice, and T.K. rejoined the present by hearing a very groggy Kari awaken and rise.  
  
"What's wrong T.K.?" asked the disembodied voice.  
  
"Our partners... they're gone..." said T.K.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Kari, waking the others.  
  
"Huh... guh... gah... five more minutes mom..." moaned Davis  
  
"Chizru... let me sleep..." groaned Yolei, and Cody just awoke without any embarrassing quotes.  
  
"Is it just me or do I feel refreshed?" asked Cody  
  
"Same here..." said Kari  
  
"Hey... where's my D3?" asked Davis, feeling the absence of it from his pocket.  
  
"Mine's gone too..." said T.K.  
  
"Same here..." said Kari  
  
"Me too..." said Cody  
  
"Mine is as well..." said Yolei  
  
"Ken must have taken them..." said T.K. thinking of the only conclusion he could come up with.  
  
"Just great, our Digimon are captured... and our D3's are stolen... now we have no way to get home and have lost our best friends in both worlds!" shouted Yolei  
  
"It could be worse Yolei..." said Cody  
  
"How?" asked Yolei  
  
"We could have been killed..." said Cody, and to this no one had a point. Just then the pain in his joints increased, T.K. fell to his knees, the sand was extremely cold. The pain subsided, only to be replaced with a head ache.  
  
"Ow..." said T.K. after a minute or two of the head ache.  
  
"You okay T.K.?" asked Kari  
  
"I'm fine, I just have this major headache..." said T.K. his fingers to his temples.  
  
"You sure you're okay? Your voice sounds a little different... a bit higher..." said Yolei  
  
"Eh... I'm sure T.U. is fine... aren't ya?" asked Davis  
  
"No actually... I'm not..." said T.K., just before what he had eaten before coming to the Digital World came up and landed onto the sand.  
  
"Okay, we need get our D3s, and quick! Now which way would Ken's base be?" asked Kari  
  
"Kari... I'm fine..." started T.K.  
  
"No you're not... now listen here, I'm older and we're going to-"started Kari, maternal instinct kicking in.  
  
"Actually I was born in the February... before your June birthday..." said T.K.  
  
"Alright, so maybe I'm not older... but we're going to find a way to help you... right guys?" asked Kari  
  
"Of course..." was the main answer from the group.  
  
"But we're in complete darkness... Ken's base could be in any direction..." said Cody  
  
"We have to find it though..." said Kari.  
  
"If we still had our D3s... we could follow his Dark D3's signal..." said Yolei.  
  
"That would work... if we had our D3s..." said Davis  
  
"Ow..." said Yolei, her arms, head, and hands had a weird tingling sensation that felt like she was on actual pins and needles.  
  
"You okay Yolei?" asked Kari, the sun was going to rise, and they could now see the dark figures of one another.  
  
"Yeah... I think so-"said Yolei but she was cut off by the sound of cloth ripping, it had come from Davis' area.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know..." said Davis, trying to find where the rip was, hopefully not in his pants. And just then a similar sound came from Cody, a ripping noise, as cloth was separated from it tightly woven pattern.  
  
"Cody are you okay?" asked Kari, reaching out her arm to touch him.  
  
"OW! Kari you have sharp nails!" said Cody  
  
"No I don't..." said Kari suspiciously.  
  
"Then how did I get scratched?" asked Cody, their forms were becoming more visible as the sun rose higher.  
  
"Wait a minute... Kari... how did you get taller..." said a high pitched voice that sounded like T.K. when he was eight. The others turned to look at him, now being able to see what was happening now that the sun had risen. He looked to be about eight, and two orange wings grew out from under his hat, similar to Patamon's wings. His hands had turned black, his clothes all appeared to be too big for him, he had a hard time keeping his hat up above his eyes. He looked like he had gained a couple of pounds.  
  
T.K. starred at his friends as they starred at him. Davis' ears were blue, longer, and were pointing behind him, his hands were also blue and looked a little larger than normal. His fingernails had become sharp claws. From behind him a small blue tail had made a hole in Davis' pants, it was probably what had cause Davis' clothes to rip. His nose had become more pointed, and his eyebrows had met in the middle of his head, making a V shaped unibrow. He was also shorter than normal, but not as short as T.K. was.  
  
Yolei had red feathers coming out of her upper body, her mouth had hardened and been pushed out slightly into a beak like shape. One of her hair's stood up behind her definitely, and her glasses had fallen to the ground, her body was almost as small as T.K.'s.  
  
Cody had grown a yellow tail, his ears were now yellow and were fluffed up. He was in some sort of shell like thing, and he was larger than T.K. but smaller than he had been.  
  
Kari was the one who had retained most of her human form, for the present anyways. Her ears were pointed and had purple hair growing from the point. Her nails had become longer, and her fingers had become three in number. From underneath her shorts came a Gatomon like tail from the bottom of her shorts. Her pink gloves had shrunk, and now only covered her hands, and were more yellow than pink. Her size was unaffected for the moment, and cat whiskers were growing from her cheeks as T.K. starred at her.  
  
'My gosh... What is happening to my body!?' thought T.K. already knowing the answer to it.  
  
'I'm becoming a Digimon...' thought T.K., and the thought scared him, and that's the last of what he remembered before feeling very weak and falling to the ground.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
